Stinger's Baby Girl
by DOOLlover08
Summary: Steve "Sting" Borden adopted Remi Bell when she was eleven. This story is Remi's life from childhood/teenage years through her life as a pro wrestler n Japan and then Impact. Story is good I swear. Rated M for now, eventual updates may get slow due to me having to completely rewrite later later chapters which may be considered MA. WARNING: child abuse mentioned throughout story
1. The Little Girl

This is something I started writing in October and I'm just now getting around to the editing process and the posting part. This isn't my first wrestling story I've posted, but it's the first I've had all the chapters typed out before posting the first. I own nothing of Impact Wrestling but Remi Bells/Bell/Borden. Everything else in this story is owned by TNA and the rightful owners.

WARNING: Some child abuse happens/mentioned throughout this story. If you don't like, please don't read. But also keep in mind that a good portion of the story is not about child abuse.

_**1989 Queens, New York**_

The house shook as the small, four year old girl hid in her bedroom closet clinging tightly to the ragged, dirty teddy bear she had had for as long as the four year old could remember. She heard the sound of a slap and knew her father had once again struck her mother. Small, hot tears began to roll down her face as she heard the screaming getting louder; her parents were moving closer to her room. Scooting as far back as she could, she pulled her legs up to her chest, and tucked her face in between her knees. She was shaking so bad she was worried they would be able to hear her just from that.

"Where is she you stupid bitch?" SLAP and a sob from her mother. "Answer me, dammit! I am the man of this house, and you will respect me!" SLAP "Where the hell is that little bitch?"

"She went out, Michael! She's out with her friends! Please, don't hurt her! It's my fault, Baby. I'm the one that broke the plate, not her!" her mother was used to lying for her daughter and taking the beatings; it was better her than the child.

SLAP

"So you're saying that you lied to me?! That you blamed it all on her?!"

SLAP

"Yes! Yes I lied! I'm sorry!"

SLAP.

The beating seemed to last forever, and several times the small girl could hear her mother's body hitting against the closet door. As her father yelled out horrible, nasty things, the small girl could tell how drunk her father was; just as bad as he usually was.

"Please God, find me a new daddy." The small girl found herself closing her eyes, bowing her head, folding her hands together, and praying silently over and over as the beating continued for hours.

Finally, her father seemed to be sobering up or just getting tired because he made a sound like he spit on his daughter's mother before walking out of the room.

"Mama," the small girl whispered as quietly as she could, as she crawled out of the closet and over to her mother's limp body.

"Hey Baby," her mother whispered forcing a smile onto her face as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair "It's alright sweetheart; mommy's okay. Let's get you into bed, okay?" the girl didn't bother telling her mother that she hadn't eaten dinner yet and that it was way too early to be going to bed. She just climbed under her princess blankets and pretended to be sleeping while her mother lay beside her singing softly.

**1996**

"What is going to happen to the girl? Both parents are only children, and their parents died years ago." The small eleven year old girl sat silently in the room as the two grownups spoke to one another. She knew what they were talking about, and she knew what was going to happen to her in the end. She was going to be sent to foster care, and knowing her luck she would be in the same conditions as she was at home with her mom and dad.

"Wait…there is a Cousin on the father's side. We could always try him," the social worker in charge of the girl's case brought up as she looked through the files in front of her.

The other woman leaned over the desk and looked at the file with a look of surprise. "Really?

That horrible man is related to someone like him? It's a wonder how he turned into such a worthless person." She muttered before seeming to remember that said "worthless person"s orphan daughter was sitting right there.

"So? Should I try to get in touch with him?" the social worker asked

Her colleague nodded "Yes, for now I guess we have no choice but to send her to a home."

"Unfortunately,"

The girl was taken later that afternoon to a co-ed group home. With nothing to her name, she spent two months in the home going to school and trying to live life like a normal kid. She had nightmares, and she got bullied both at the home and at school. She was malnourished, and very small for her age, but she was also very smart and caught on easily to things she was taught.

It was a Thursday in the middle of September when she was removed from the home and place with her father's cousin. Stepping into office of children services, the girl found herself staring at a tall man with blond hair, and brown eyes; eyes much like hers.

"Steve Borden, this is your cousin's daughter Remington. Here is an update version of her folder with us, that includes her shot records, allergies, grade in school, and all of that." The social worker said handing over a manilla envelope. "As of this moment, you have permanent guardianship of Remington Lane Bells. Good luck to both of you; I hope everything works out."

The girl, Remington, followed silently behind her new guardian as they walked from the building. As they got outside, he held the back door of his car for her to get in before climbing behind the wheel. He gave her a small in the rearview mirror before pulling out of the parking lot.

At first glance, he was a nice man, but so was her father. Remington sat silently in the backseat of the car, and remained silent as they climbed onto the plane that would take them from New York to California where he lived with his family. He seemed pretty content with remaining quiet, or at least he understood because he didn't try to push her into talking to him. Once they got to California, they were met by a pretty blond woman and two boys who looked to be around the ages of three and five.

"Kate, Garrett, Stevie, I would like you to meet Remington. Remington, this is my wife Kate and our sons." He introduced his family with a proud smile, and as much as the girl looked she couldn't find a single trace of disgust like her father had.

"Nice to meet you," Remington replied quietly as she kept her head down, looking at nothing but her shoe laces.

"Let's get home, shall we? Remi and I are just starving," the blond man joked

Remi? The girls head shot up at the name. At the nickname her new guardian had just given her. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about it, but she found that she rather liked it.

"Sir, what am I supposed to call you?" Remington asked as they sat in the car driving toward their house.

The blond man shared a look with his wife who was sitting in the passenger seat smiling softly to herself, then he looked up at the rear view mirror and asked "You can call me Sting, or Stinger. I guess it will less confusing since there are two Steves."

"Sting?" Remington asked completely confused and wondering just how weird her new guardian was.

He laughed, "I'll explain when we get home, Sweetheart." He promised with another smile before turning his full attention back to the road.

The first few chapters are kind of slow (in my opinion) but please stay with me and patient haha. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review it's really appreciated.


	2. Sweetheart, Baby Girl, Remi

Stay with me! Haha. The first few chapters are slow, I think I stated that last chapter. I swear it does get interesting. But I felt that trying to squeeze all this into later chapters would take away from the actual story later on while at the same time these first few chapters are important. I own nothing but Remi Bell!

I hope you enjoy!

_**October 1996**_

"And then he was like," and Remington slammed her fist into her hand showing Sting how one of the many wrestlers on Monday Night Nitro had punched another.

In the two weeks that the brown haired, brown eyed, eleven year old girl had lived in California with the Borden's, Remington had improved greatly from the mindset she had when she first met them. She still had her moments of quietness, shyness, and fearfulness, but when she was talking about Professional Wrestling it was like she was another person altogether. It was like she had grown up watching men in tights fight each other night after night. She knew more about wrestling than Sting often joked that he did.

"It sounds like it was a good match Remi, but please no wrestling talk at the table." Kate said smiling brightly at her husband who was staring intently at the child like they were the only two people in the room.

"Oh but Mom I just want to tell…." Remington suddenly fell silent and her eyes widened as she looked at the blond woman in surprise at herself. Kate and Sting shared a look, neither knowing what to say. "Excuse me, please." Remington scooted her chair back and ran from the room.

Letting out a soft sigh, Sting held a hand up stopping his wife from moving and went after the girl. Walking up the stairs, he stopped outside the first door on the left and knocked lightly. "Remi it's Stinger, can I come in?" when he didn't get an answer he nodded and said "Look Sweetheart, I know you're surprised at what you said, and I know you're probably very confused about what happened. Let me in so we can talk about it, please?" just when he thought she was going to leave him out in the hallway, the sound of the lock being turned came from inside the room than the door opened to reveal a crying Remington. "Oh Remi," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him "It's alright, no one's mad at you Baby Girl."

"Stinger it's not that I'm afraid Kate's mad," Remington sniffled as she pulled her head away from where it had been pressing against his chest "She's not my mom, I had a mom and she left me. She left me because I didn't deserve her. I don't want anything to happen to Kate."

"Baby Girl," Sting whispered as his eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth

"Nothing is going to happen to anyone in this house. Calling Kate mom isn't going to make her leave you. Remington Bells, you are a special young lady who deserves to have a family and to be happy. Why else do you think you are here with us?"

Remington sniffled again and asked "Should I call Kate mom?"

Sting ruffled her hair and placed a kiss to her forehead "You can call her Kate, or mom, or anything of the sorts. Call her whatever makes you comfortable, Baby Girl."

"I think we should go finish eating," Remington mumbled moving around him and into the hallway.

Laughing, the man nodded in agreement "I think Kate would like that very much; you know how much she loves family dinners."

"As much as I love Professional Wrestling," Remington said with so much heart that Sting couldn't help but smile proudly at the young girl as they walked down the stairs.

_**Christmas 1996**_

World Championship Wrestling had a house show the night after Christmas, so many wrestlers flew their wives and children out to spend Christmas in Los Angeles. For those who were real life friends with Steve Borden, they attended the Christmas Party that Steve and Kate Borden hosted every year for their friends. It was a chance for them all to unwind, and it was a chance for them to meet the newest addition to the Borden family.

Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, her sneakers, and a child size WCW Sting t-shirt, Remington pulled on her black baseball cap and headed downstairs to where Sting was standing in the hallway next to the front door looking out at the mid-evening sky. As she stopped beside him, Sting wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed in content.

"People should start arriving soon," he was saying as he looked down at her "What happened to the dress Kate picked out for you?"

"But Stinger it's so…so…girly!" Remington complained "Please, can't I just wear this?" she asked looking up at him with her bottom lip poking out and the puppy dog look she had mastered to get whatever she wanted from her guardian.

Chuckling to himself, he rolled his eyes playfully and said "Fine you can wear that, but you have to deal with Kate on your own Baby Girl."

"Deal," Remington agreed quickly just as the sound of a car pulling up caught their attention.

"Oh!" not wanting to be there when they came inside, but still wanting to know who it was, the eleven year old hurried to the living room so she could look out the window at the first arrival.

"Hulk, hey!" Sting greeted from the hallway as Hulk Hogan, his wife Linda, their eight year old daughter Brooke, and six year old son Nick stepped into the house. "And the family of course," the front door closed and they came walking into the living room. "Remi," he eyed the girl with a smile as she turned around to face them. "I would like for you to meet the Hulkster, his wife Linda, and their children Brooke and Nick; Hogan family, the newest addition to my family, Remington."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Remington said politely trying not to show how excited she was that she was face to face with THE Hulk Hogan.

"Oh come on Remi, go crazy we all know you want to." Sting teased tapping the brim of her hat with his index finger.

Remington gave him a look that clearly said he was embarrassing her before she said "I'm going to go see if Kate needs any help in the kitchen."

"Oh what an idea, Brooke and I will go with you. Let the men gab about men stuff," Linda smiled as she put a hand to her daughters shoulder and followed Remington out of the room.

Review, Favorite, and thank you for reading! Stay tuned for another chapter. Hoping for about at least three reviews before posting again. Thank you!


End file.
